MAZE
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Zaman yang semakin maju menuntut para ilmuwan berlomba untuk menciptakan senjata paling mutakhir. Termasuk mengkloning kekuatan murni dari keenam pemuda, menculik dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam labirin misterius. Dengan kedok permainan dan hadiah, mereka melalui semua rintangan di dalam labirin. Sampai mempertemukan dengan keenam pemuda lain yang mungkin senasib/OTP12/[DISCONTINUE]


**MAZE**

 **By:** Skylar.K

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Rating:** T

 **Inspirated:** from **Maze Runner** and **Hunger Games**

 **Notes:** Just take the labyrinth system from **Maze Runner** and games reward from **Hunger Games. This story not a plagiat, plot pure from my awkward brain.**

 **And please beware with typo(s).**

 _Big thanks for V42, my lovely best friend :)_

◎Skylar.K _presents_ ◎

 **M**

 **.**

 **A**

 **.**

 **Z**

 **.**

 **E**

 _ **Beijing, China. 10.34 am, 2014.**_

Gegap gempita memenuhi gedung olimpiade siang ini. Diantara udara gersang musim panas, _yell_ maupun teriakan penuh semangat hampir tak pernah putus terdengar. Apapun itu, siapapun nama yang di teriakkan, seperti apapun caranya, tujuannya hanya satu, pada peserta olimpiade yang tengah bertanding di arena.

Arena berpagar kain berwarna biru tua, menghadap meja-meja juri, di lindungan kursi-kursi tribun penonton yang penuh sesak. Suara _yelling_ yang beradu dengan benda lunak lain yang berwarna-warni untuk menambah ramai suasana, menciptakan energi luar biasa bagi para atlet yang akan maupun sedang bertanding.

Meskipun ini hanya olimpiade nasional, penontonnya tak kalah dengan olimpiade intenasional yang selalu menyedot perhatian masyarakat Dunia. Dan dari sekian banyak nama yang di sebutkan saat para atlet bergiliran tampil, hanya satu nama yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Namanya memang belum terucap, namun sosoknya yang duduk di kursi khusus para atlet yang berada di sebrang arenaーmenghadap meja juri dan tribun bangku penontonーsudah cukup menyita banyak perhatian.

Dialah alasan para remaja baik wanita dan laki-laki rela menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gedung yang panas akibat banyaknya orang yang datang. Sosok berkulit langsat yang mengenakkan seragam _wushu_ berwarna _dark blue,_ dengan aksen naga yang di sulam dengan benang emas.

Sosok itu tinggi, bersurai sehitam arang, sejak tadi menundukkan kepala memperhatikan sebuah foto usang dengan kertas foto kualitas rendah. Sepasang _black pearl_ nya terpaku pada potret di foto itu. Tatapannya sendu, dan sesekali jemari lentiknya menyapu permukaan foto dengan lembut, takut jika terlalu bertenaga akan merobek foto tersebut.

Atlet wanita berseragam putih masih menari lincah dengan pedangnya di tengah arena ketika pemuda berkulit langsat itu kembali mengorek ingatan masa lalunya akan potret foto tersebut.

Foto yang tak pernah absen dari tasnya. Kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan saat akan bertanding seperti ini.

Foto itu sebagian dari hidupnya, nafasnya. Hanya itu yang berharga untuknya.

Untuk saat ini.

Dan untuk hidupnya yang akan datang.

"Sebentar lagi giliran mu Huang" suara pria ber _jacket_ biru gelap yang duduk di sisi kiri si pemuda memberitahu. Pria bertopi itu menoleh pada anak didiknya, si Huang, lalu menepuk kecil kepalanya.

"Orangtua dan Kakak mu pasti melihatmu saat ini. Berjuanglah untuk mereka" ujarnya hangat. Huang mengangguk samar.

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat wajahnya, seraya mendekap foto ke dada. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia memejamkan mata. Meresapi energi yang di hasilkan oleh memori lampau di dalam otaknya, akan kenangan-kenangan berharga yang selalu dapat membuatnya lebih kuat.

"Xiao Shi Lu! Dengan poinー"

Suara yang terdengar ke seluruh gedung dengan bantuan _microphone_ itu terhenti seketika, seiring dengan jarum jam dinding yang berhenti berderik di salah satu sudut ruangan. Angin pun berhenti berhembus, wajah-wajah penuh semangat di tribun membeku selayaknya patung.

Hening.

Sang waktu terhenti dengan lancangnya. Membiarkan satu _cup_ penuh _popcorn_ yang melayang di udara, terlepas dari genggaman seorang gadis remaja, menghentikan gerak bibir pria berkacamata yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, melumpuhkan gerakan _yelling_ para penonton yang bersemangat. Dengan berbagai ekspresi dan tingkah laku.

Semua aktifitas terhenti.

Dekapan si pemuda langsat pada foto di dadanya menguat, seiring dengan bertambahnya memori masa lalu yang di gali sel-sel kecil di otaknya. Matanya masih terpejam, dengan nafas tenang, ia meresapi semua energi positif menjadi penyemangat untuknya.

Bahwa dirinya bisa memenangkan pertandingan saat ini.

Senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir uniknya yang kemerahan, menandakan pada sang waktu jika hanya pemuda itu saja yang tak terhenti.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan melalui celah bibirnya, dan perlahan kembali membuka mata.

 _ **Tik**_

Jarum jam kembali berderik, _cup popcorn_ terhempas jatuh ke lantai tribun, sang pria berkacamata melanjutkan kesibukannya dengan telepon, dan para penonton kembali bersorak atraktif.

Udara berhembus. Sang waktu tak lagi lari dan meninggalkan tugasnya. Saat _black pearl_ indah sang pemuda kembali menampakkan diri.

"ー150!" wasit menuntaskan pengumumannya.

Usapan di atas kepala pemuda Huang berlanjut.

"Dengar? Kau bahkan bisa melakukan lebih dari itu Huang" pria pelatih kembali menyemangati anak didiknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Akan ku lakukan untuk Orangtua ku dan Yixing- _gege_ " ucapnya menoleh pada sang pelatih.

Pria berusia 45 tahun itu mengangguk. "Memang sudah seharusnya. Bertandinglah dengan semangat!"

"Di persilahkan untuk Huang Zi Tao memasuki arena!" suara sang wasit kembali terdengar.

Di sambut sorakan heboh para penonton, beserta benda pendukung _yelling_ yang di tepuk-tepukkan dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Pemuda Huang itu berdiri, menyimpan foto usangnya di saku celana seragamnya, lalu meraih sebilah pedang mengkilat yang di bagian ujungnya terdapat untaian lonceng emas.

Pemuda berwajah manis, sekaligus imut saat tersenyum, dan _cool_ saat menajamkan tatapan itu melangkah tegap memasuki arena yang lapang. Sosoknya sungguh bersinar, dengan senyum menawan yang terukir di bibir uniknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke jajaran bangku penonton, hingga fokus _black pearl_ miliknya jatuh pada sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakkan kemeja putih yang duduk di undakan kursi ketiga dari bawah. Sejurus dengan arah pandangannya.

Senyum di bibir _kissable_ miliknya semakin merekah ketika pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara.

 _'Fight'_

Dan pertandingan kembali berlanjut.

.

.

 _ **Hah!**_

Tubuh yang semula duduk bersandar dengan damai dan nyaman itu tiba-tiba menghentak ke depan dengan cepat, dengan mata membelalak dan peluh menghiasi dahinya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, dadanya terasa sesak, dan dengan kaku melirik pada pemuda bersurai coklat gelap yang berdiri tak jauh dari sisi kanan kursinya.

"Kau melihatnya?" suara ringan yang berasal dari pria berjas putih yang berdiri di sisi kiri kursi pemuda yang bangun tersentak itu membuat penghuni seisi ruangan tertuju padanya.

Pemuda yang terduduk di kursi yang mirip dengan kursi pasien Dokter gigi itu menelan ludah yang tercekat. Jari-jari tangannya mencengkram erat lengan kursi, dengan sabuk yang sudah mengikat kedua tangannya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Katakan, atau kau mau menerima kejutan lagi" ancam pria berjas putih.

Lagi-lagi si pemuda melirik pada pemuda yang bersurai coklat gelap, pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan _hazel_ nya.

"A-aku..." pemuda yang terikat mulai bersuara. Terdengar pelan dan penuh keraguan.

"Cepat katakan"

Pemuda itu terdiam, dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia berkata,

" _Time controller_ , Huang Zi Tao...

.

.

...dia memilikinya..."

Pria berjas putih menyeringai lebar. Ia bertepuk tangan keras hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

" _Perfect_!" desisnya senang. "Bagus sekali! Itu yang ingin ku dengar sejak dulu! Sekarang kita laksanakan! Tarik semua anak-anak itu besok!"

Pria berjas itu seperti baru saja mendapatkan sepeti harta karun, matanya berkilat-kilat. Rasa senang yang tak terkira nyatanya tak sepenuhnya di rasakan orang-orang di ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan penyesalan besar pada pemuda yang duduk terpasung di kursi panjang disana.

Sungguh ia dapat melihatnya, dengan menembus dimensi dan waktu. Ia melihat pemuda Huang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan apakah tugasnya usai sampai disini?

 _ **Huang Zi Tao - Time Controller, found it!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue?**

 _Oh man_ , ini ide luar binasa menyita space di otak saya. Idenya muncul tiba2, gara2 keinget labirin di **Maze Runner**. Ada yang pernah nonton? Setuju kan klo tuh labirin keren pake banget? _Thats awesome_!

Ide ini di godok(?) lumayan lama, mengingat klo gw biasanya ga lama buat ngembangin plot. Tapi ide ini butuh 3/4hari sampe fix, sampe diskusi sama sahabat gw V42. Dia bantu gw buat memperjelas ide n plot, dan tada~ muncul lah prolog ini. Sengaja gw bikin porsinya Tao 1 chapter pendek ini, yang lain ntar chap depan. Soalnya Tao tokoh utama di cerita ini, jadi dibuatin chapter sendiri meski pendek, haha.

Soal pairing ntar muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.

Dan ff ini terpaksa gw _pause_ karena tiba2 _stuck_. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak ide yang datang, gw jadi ga nafsu buat ngelanjutin ini. Dan kenapa gw mutusin buat di _posting_? Karena siapa tahu gw bisa ngelanjutin ff ini meski ga bisa janji, mengingat tanggungan gw yang lumayan.

 _For ur information_ , ff ini udah lama banget gw bikin, hahaha

 _Wanna review my lovely readers_? *senyum manis bareng Tao*

 _With love, Skylar.K_


End file.
